Caminando hacia el Verdadero Amor
by CAT050
Summary: Esta historia se trata sobre Austin y Ally y el camino que deberán recorrer para que los dos al fin se den cuenta que se aman; aunque por dudas, decisiones y algunas personas que se encontraran en su destino se les hará muy difícil encontrar el camino hacia su verdadero amor.
1. Pensamientos y Sentimientos

Hola a todos he dejado de escribir porque estado muy ocupada pero ya estoy de vuelta espero que les guste mi nueva historia.

Nota:

**Austin y Ally no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a DISNEY CHANNEL, yo solo juego con sus personajes para armar nuevas historias.**

Los pensamientos de los personajes en cursivas y subrayado, los diálogos entre comillas, aclaraciones y comentarios míos en ()

Era un día tranquilo en Sonic Boom, Ally estaba en la tienda tranquilamente arreglando algunas guitarras hasta que alguien la abraza por detrás cuando se voltio a ver era nada más y nada menos que su querido y estimado novio Erik.

(Este nuevo novio de Ally era alto castaño y sus ojos color miel, Ally y él no llevan mucho tiempo saliendo, tan solo unas 3 semanas, ella lo conoció hace unos 2 meses atrás y quedo muy enamorada de él inmediatamente lo vio y después de un tiempo de convertirse en amigos, se volvieron novios)

Ally: "como estas mi amor, pese que hoy no ibas a venir porque tu familia estaba de visita".

Erik: "era así pero no podía soportar estar sin ti un día entero así que me escape de la reunión familiar y vine a verte", él la toma de la cintura y le da un tierno beso. En ese momento entra Austin.

Austin: _no lo puedo creer de nuevo él está aquí como odio que este con mi preciosa Ally_ aclara su garganta y dice "hola Ally, hola Erik como estan" llamando la atención de los dos enamorados. El primero en responder fue Ally.

Ally: "hola Austin"

Erik: "hola amigo como has estado, vienes a trabajar en su nueva canción para tu álbum que va a salir próximamente no es verdad."

Austin: _yo no soy tu amigo y nunca lo seré _"pues sí, y espero que hoy la podamos terminar"

Ally: "Austin en un minuto empezaremos a trabajar en los arreglos de la nueva canción no te preocupes, solo espérame un momento, sube al cuarto de ensayos hasta eso voy a despedir a mi novio"

Austin: "está bien Ally te espero en el cuarto de ensayos" se dirige al cuarto y cuando está en las escaleras regresa a ver y no le gusto para nada lo que veía era Ally y su querido novio despidiéndose con un muy apasionado beso, Austin simplemente voltea ya no quería seguir viendo esa escena que le causaba tanto dolor, y mientras sigue subiendo las gradas una pequeña lagrima sale de sus ojos.

Más tarde en el cuarto de ensayos.

Austin: "bueno finalmente hemos terminado la canción, y es fantástica".

Ally: "si nos quedó muy hermosa en definitiva hacemos un buen equipo."

Austin: "si en definitiva, aunque la mayoría te lo debo a ti ya que sin ti en realidad a mí no me sería posible componer tan maravillosamente como lo haces tú"

Ally: "ooo Austin deja de adularme, que me voy a poner roja"

De pronto entran Dez y Trish agarraditos de las manos.

Dez: "Hola amigos que hacen" lo dice con una sonrisa muy boba en su rostro y su típica y singular energía.

Trish: "como estan queridos amigos."

Ally: "bien y veo que ustedes dos estan mejor que nosotros, se los ve muy felices y esta vez de donde vienen."

Trish: "de casa de Dez viendo todas las partes de salienz y fue estupendo pasar casi toda la tarde con mi amorcito"

Austin: "en serio todavía no puedo creer como es que ustedes dos terminaron juntos, jamás de los jamases hubiera esperado que ustedes dos se enamoraran"

Dez: "bueno Austin ya sabes lo que dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso"

Trish: lo mira embobada y dice: "si y Dez y yo dimos ese paso y somos más que felices, aaaaaa"

Ally: "bueno me alegra que ustedes dos estén felices, ahora Trish me acompañas un momento necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante en privado"

Trish: "claro amiga, espérame un momento mi zanahoria hermosa ya regreso"

Dez: "claro mi peque mandona" y así después de decirse esas cosas cursis salen Trish y Ally del cuarto de ensayos, dejándolo solos a Dez y Austin en la sala de ensayos.

Dez: "bueno amigo, las chicas ya se fueron ahora si dime que te pasa, se nota que estas triste."

Austin: "de que hablas Dez a mí no me pasa nada"

Dez: "tal vez a las chicas las puedas engañar pero yo te conozco demasiado bien y sé que te pasa algo"

Austin: suspira y dice: "tienes toda la razón amigo, estoy triste porque de nuevo vi a Erik con Ally, sabes que eso me pone mal, de solo pensar que justo el día que le iba a proponer ser mi novia ella nos presentó a ese tal Erik como el chico que ella amaba"

Dez: "con que era eso de nuevo, escucha amigo ya no soporto ver que te decaes cada vez que ves a Ally y Erik juntos, sé que la amas pero es tiempo que te olvides de ella, ya no quiero seguir viéndote tan deprimido como lo estas ahora"

Austin: "sé que debo olvidarme de ella aunque no creo poder entiéndelo amigo la amo con todo mi corazón y sabes que ya no quiero seguir hablado voy a salir a dar una vuelta"

En ese momento sale de la sala y no encuentra a nadie.

Austin: "me pregunto a donde irían las chicas y que estarán hablando mi Ally y Trish, como quisiera que ella se olvidara de ese Erik y solo me amara a mi" en ese momento da un largo suspiro y sale de la tienda, muy decaído.

Él empezó a pasear por el centro comercial, hasta que llego a una banqueta y se sienta, inclina un poco la cabeza para sus rodillas y trata de pesar que puede hacer con todos los sentimiento que tiene, los pensamiento lo empiezan a abrumar, de pronto se le vienen recuerdos que lo lastiman como: el día en que conoció a ese tal Erik, cada momento que ellos estan juntos frente a sus ojos, cada momento que él deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos, y que fuera única y exclusivamente de él y de pronto ya no puede más con esos recuerdo y pensamiento que pone sus manos contra su cara y la frota muy bruscamente como si eso lo ayudara a dejar de pensar en cosas dolorosas, y a la vez con estos movimientos secar las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos, Austin estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y sentimientos que no se dio cuenta de que una chica con delgada figura lo miraba con preocupación.

Ella: puso su mano en el hombro de Austin y dijo: "mmm disculpa estas bien, te ves muy triste."

Austin: limpia sus lágrimas y levanta la cabeza para ver de quien se trata, cuando la levanta vio una muy bella joven con el cabello rubio largo, ojos verdes y una piel algo pálida pero que era hermosa, lo dejo simplemente si palabras pero enseguida reacciono y contesto a lo que ella le dijo: "si estoy bien no te preocupes, no me pasa nada"

Ella: "pero a mí me parecía lo contrario"

Austin: "te aseguro que estoy bien"

Ella: "bueno aunque no te creo te voy a dejar en paz, pero antes te voy a decir una cosa un chico tal lindo como tú no debe dejarse entristecer por nada ni nadie"

Austin: "gracias por tus palabras, aunque no te conozco extrañadamente me siento bien estando a tu lado, es más hasta se me olvido porque estaba triste."

Ellas: "qué bueno que te sientas así, bueno me despido ya me tengo que ir, adiós fue un gusto hablar contigo y espero encontrarte otro día"

Austin: "para mí también fue un gusto" ya se estaba a punto de irse ella cuando se acuerda que no sabe su nombre y le dice "espera cuál es tu nombre"

Ella: "Yo soy Gisela Adriu y cuál es tu nombre apuesto galán"

Austin: "Yo me llamo Austin Moon y me encanto conocerte espero verte muy pronto otra vez"

Gisela: "yo también Austin adiós" y le da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del centro comercial se encuentran dos chicas conversando muy seriamente:

Ally: "Trish no sé qué es esto que siento, a pesar que quiero mucho a Erik, yo tengo un sentimiento más profundo por Austin y no sé lo que es"

Trish: "ay amiga enserio no puedo creer que no sepas lo que sientes, pues déjame ayudarte un poco, que para mí está más que claro lo que en realidad sientes, tu sientes amor por Austin, verdadero y puro amor" la iba a interrumpir Ally pero Trish no la deja y continuo "y ya se lo que vas a decir, que tú quieres muchísimo a Erik, si lo quieres mucho pero lamento decirte que lo que sientes por Erik, es muy distinto al amor, sabes porque Ally porque al chico a penas y lo conoces y casi no sabes nada de él, y digamos que no se comporta muy lindo cuando tu no estas presente"

Ally: "que quieres decir Trish, él es todo un caballero un chico amable e inteligente"

Trish: "pues si no me crees trata de ver cómo se comporta cuando esta solo conmigo, Dez y Austin y te aseguro que te decepcionaras de él y al fin te darás cuanta de la realidad, amiga hazme caso por favor para que te des cuenta de la clase de persona que es ese Erik"

Ally quedo pensativa un momento y se dio cuenta que debería hacerle caso a su mejor amiga después de todo ella no tiene por qué mentirle y últimamente se ha dado cuenta que ni a Trish, Dez y mucho menos a Austin les cae bien.

Ally: "sabes que Trish te voy hacer caso"

Trish: "si amiga y le vamos a tender una trampa y te darás cuenta de la realidad"

Continuara.

Bueno amigos los dejo hasta aquí este capítulo y espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios. En esta nueva historia habrá mucho Auslly y no me voy a enfocar en la pareja de Dez y Trish, al menos no mucho, además recuerden muy bien a Gisela y Erik serán unos personajes importantes en la historia. Y subiré el próximo capítulo tan pronto lo termine. Perdón si está escrito mal alguna palabra y específicamente me refiero a salienz.


	2. Conociendo a la nueva Alumna

Bueno ya estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo.

Nota:

Austin y Ally no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a DISNEY CHANNEL, yo solo juego con sus personajes para armar nuevas historias.

Los pensamientos de los personajes en cursivas y subrayado, los diálogos entre comillas, aclaraciones y comentarios míos en ().

Al día siguiente en Mariano High School.

En la clase de biología, estaban Austin y Dez en el salón, y Austin le estaba contando que ayer conoció a una chica muy bella.

Austin: "Amigo, no sabes ayer me paso algo muy interesante, conocí a una chica que parecía un ángel, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su pelo eran toda una belleza."

Dez: "Veo que te ha dejado muy impresionado"

Austin: "Sí, es que aparte de su belleza física se nota que tiene un corazón noble ya que se preocupó por un simple extraño y me dijo unas palabras tan hermosas."

Dez: "Me encantaría conocerla, ya lograste que me interesara por ella." En ese momento dejaron ya de conversar ya que llegaron las chicas, se veían misteriosas y como que armando un plan, eso dejo algo preocupado a los chicos ya que sabían que si Trish estaba metida en ese plan no sería algo muy bueno.

Austin: "Hola chicas, de que conversan tan misteriosamente."

Ally: "Hola Austin, de nada malo, no te preocupes es un asunto de chicas."

Austin: "mmmmm…. Está bien"

Trish: "Si Austin es una asuntillo de chicas, pero que va a revelar una gran verdad."

Eso no dejo muy tranquilo ni a Austin, ni a Dez, pero decidieron dejar el tema por la paz, y Dez se acercó en ese momento a su novia para poder saludarla como todos unos novios empalagosos (no lo habían hecho por qué bueno Dez se distrajo con todo eso del misterio que traían las chicas encima).

Dez: "Hola amor, como pasaste la noche sin mí, me extrañaste."

Trish: "Pues sí, muchísimo ya sabes que cada momento que paso sin ti es una tortura para mí." Y le da un tierno beso.

Austin: "Ustedes dos ya deténganse, que con solo verlos ya me empalago, a veces son tan cursis"

Trish le iba a replicar, porque no le había gustado nada lo que dijo Austin pero no pudo porque en ese momento entro su profesora de biología la Dra. Noemí y todos se sentaron en sus lugares (Dez y Austin se sentaban iguales en la misma mesa de trabajo ya que en esa clase se sentaban por parejas y Trish se sentó con Ally.)

Noemí: "Haber chicos buenos días, hagan silencio, hoy tenemos una nueva alumna en la clase ella ha estado viviendo en Japón por casi 4 años así que ayúdenla a adaptarse." Después de dar esas indicaciones la Dra. salió para traer a la nueva alumna que estaba en el pasillo esperando a la maestra, cuando entro la profesora con la alumna todos los chicos e incluso las chicas se quedaron asombradas, la belleza y la energía que irradiaba esta chica eran impresionantes, la profesora llego hasta el centro del frente del salón y dijo: "adelante querida preséntate."

Ella: "Hola a todos mi nombre es Gisela Adriu" en ese momento Austin levanto la vista ya que hasta el momento en el que escucho su nombre él estuvo sumergido en sus pensamientos mirando hacia el patio que estaba justo enfrente del salón. Ella siguió hablando: "he vivido en Japón por cuatro años, pero antes de eso vivía aquí solo que por el trabajo de mi padre nos tuvimos que mudar allá, pero ahora se dio la oportunidad de volver, así mismo por el trabajo de mi padre y aquí me tienen, espero llevarme muy bien con todos" y les dio un sonrisa que a más de uno dejo hipnotizado incluido Austin, esto no pasó desapercibido por su amigo.

Dez le dijo en un susurro: "Amigo cierra la boca se te cae la baba, jajajaja"

Austin: "Dez es que mírala están bella."

Dez: "Ya amigo lo sé pero deja de ser tan evidente"

Noemí: "Bien ahora que te has presentado veamos donde te puedes sentar."

Ella observo por un rato, y vio a Dez y a Austin conversando a escondidas, cosa que no le gustaba, entonces dijo: "ya se voy a separar a eso dos conversones, ve y siéntate donde esta Austin, y tú Dez ven a sentarte con Marco." Dez trato de replicar pero de nada le sirvió, ya que la profesora le mando una mirada de no quiero quejas así que no le quedó otra más que obedecer.

Gisela, se acercó a austin y le dijo: "Hola, guapo otra vez nos pudimos encontrar, esto me hace realmente feliz."

Austin: "A mí también me alegra verte, si necesitas algo solo pídemelo." Entre ellos se notaba que había algo de química, y esto no pasó desapercibido por Ally que empezó a sentir algo que oprimía su corazón, no sabía porque pero ella presentía que esa chica iba a cambiar sus vidas, tal vez para bien o tal vez para mal.

Toda la hora Austin y Gisela se la pasaron conversando por medio de notitas, cuando termino la hora Austin le pidió que se encontraran después de la escuela.

Austin: "Gisela te gustaría pasear conmigo esta tarde, para que conozcas un poco más de Miami"

Gisela: "Me encantaría, sobre todo si tengo un acompañante tan lindo y educado como tú"

Austin: "Que bien te aseguro que nos vamos a divertir hoy, te espero a la salida en la puerta del colegio."

Gisela: "Está bien, nos vemos después."

Ally lo escucho todo y sentía algo que no le gusto, pero no podía hacer nada para impedir dicha salida ya que ella era solo su amiga, además ella tenía un novio, después de eso Ally y Trish se fueron a su siguiente clase que era matemáticas Austin y Dez no comparten esas horas con ellas ya que ellos tenía Historia.

Ellas llegaron al salón de clases y detrás de ellas entro Gisela ya que coincidía esa materia con ellas y Austin le había dicho previamente donde era su siguiente clase, ella se sentó en uno de los asientos vacíos de adelante y empezó a escribir en su cuaderno. Ally la observaba desde lejos y Trish se dio cuenta de esto, y le dijo: "Ally porque ves fijamente a esa chica."

Ally: "No lo sé Trish, simplemente me intriga." En ese momento Trish se le ocurrió que Ally podía estar celosa ya que en la clase pasada esa chica y Austin se la pasaron mandándose papelitos, a Trish se le ocurrió que tal vez sea una buena idea acercarse a esa chica ya que ella creía que teniéndola cerca tal vez Ally se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Austin (Trish junto con Dez se habían dado cuenta de que la relación entre Austin y Ally no era simplemente una amistad si no que era algo más como amor).

Trish se paró de su asiento que estaba en la parte de atrás y se acercó a la chica.

Trish: "Hola, te llamas Gisela verdad"

Gisela: "Hola si, así me llamo, y tu cómo te llamas"

Trish: "Yo soy Trish, estamos en esta clase y en biología juntas, quieres sentarte con nosotras."

Gisela: "Me encantaría, ¿contigo y con quien más?"

Trish: "Conmigo y mi amiga Ally" dijo ella señalando a Ally que se encontraba en los asientos de atrás.

Gisela: "ooo está bien, sabes me caíste muy bien, y esa chica me simpatiza mucho" entonces se levantó del asiento recogió sus cosas, y se dirigió para donde estaba Ally y dijo: "hola Ally, te molesta si me siento contigo y con Trish"

Ally: "No para nada, es más me encantaría conocerte", después de eso se la pasaron conversando las tres las 2 horas de la materia ya que el profesor no había ido.

Ally y Trish se dieron cuenta de que era un encanto de chica y que era muy interesante estar con ella, además les pareció una buena chica, pero por alguna razón Ally al saber que era una buena chica, se sintió como en peligro, sin entender por qué se sentía así, o tal vez si lo sabía solo que no lo quería admitir.

En la tarde después de terminada la jornada de estudio.

Gisela se dirigió hacia la puerta del colegio para encontrarse con Austin, cuando llego ahí Él la estaba esperando.

Austin: "Hola lista para el tour que te tengo preparado por la hermosa y espectacular Miami."

Gisela: "Sabes estoy muy emocionada, espero divertirme un montón contigo hoy"

Austin: "Yo también." Y así se fueron en dirección para la playa de Miami, ya que extrañadamente Austin decidió que sería un buen lugar por donde comenzar dicho tour.

Mientras tanto en Sonic Boom.

Ally: "Bien Trish comencemos a preparar la trampa para mi querido novio, ya que quiero saber cómo en realidad es"

Trish: "Está bien Ally, solo espero que cuando descubras la verdad sobre ese chico no te desilusiones mucho."

Ally: "No te preocupes amiga, aunque me desilusione, siento que todo estará bien, así que tranquila y empecemos a prepáralo todo, que en esta misma tarde quiero descubrir la verdad."

Trish: "Está bien, entonces empecemos con el plan desenmascarar al dos caras", y así empezaron con los preparativos.

Continuara…. Bueno queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no me llegaba la inspiración por eso y lo ocupada que estaba en la U no he podido subirlo rápido, dejen sus comentarios, y espero poder subir el otro capítulo rápido por lo pronto les dejo un adelantito, en el siguiente capítulo Ally tal vez descubra la verdad y algo entre Gisela y Austin va a pasar, así que esperen el capítulo que va estar bueno, adiosito hasta el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
